Perdido
by eclipse total
Summary: "Así había sido siempre, Kaneki se perdía, él lo encontraba, y regresaban juntos al camino correcto. Aunque ahora era más difícil, Hide hacía lo posible por encontrarle y ayudarlo, una vez que lo encuentra solo tiene un deseo más. — Vayamos a casa, Kaneki" [Spoilers del capitulo 12 de TG root A]


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghou no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Ishida Sui. Esta es una obra de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**ADV:** Spoiler? del final, por si aún no lo ven. Basado en el anime, claro.

Hace tiempo dije que haría un fic de los pensamientos de Hide a lo largo de la historia (Como este), y quiero que sepan que no lo he olvidado, lo estoy escribiendo, pero si soy capaz de terminarlo será basado en el manga. A diferencia de muchos, a mi el final del anime si me gustó, se basaron más en demostrar que Kaneki seguía teniendo un lado humano y eso me agradó, aunque si he de decir que me esperaba más actividad de Touka o una pelea entre Kaneki y cualquiera (?) xD Pero no por no tenerlo no me gustó.

* * *

**\- Perdido -**

* * *

Una ventaja de ser mejores amigos de la infancia, era que se conocían lo suficientemente bien.

No había mucha necesidad de hablar sobre ciertos problemas que al otro se le haría fácil descubrir. Como la vez en que Kaneki dejaba de comer, o cuando Hide se dio cuenta de que había cambiado más de lo que pensó sería posible. No iba a negarlo, aunque supo que Kaneki fue quien lo salvó de Nishio-sempai, sintió _miedo_.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano, su _familia_, la persona más importante para él, se había convertido en algo que un chico tímido y miedoso jamás debería ser.

Hide siempre supo que Kaneki tenía muchas malas costumbres, caminar su camino solo era la que más le preocupaba, cargando el peso de sus problemas él solo, cosa que nunca le sorprendió, pues su madre había muerto de sobre esfuerzo, estaba seguro de que aún se culpaba por no haberlo notado antes. Un ejemplo de cosas que Kaneki jamás dijo pero Hide siempre supo.

Y el rubio no se preocupaba por nada, caminar solo siempre indica un peso más, adicionado al que ya cargaba, y cuando eso pasaba generalmente perdía su camino. A sus ojos, Kaneki terminaba como una cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvia, en espera de que un buen samaritano lo regresara a su hogar. Y aunque no era su intención comparar a Kaneki con un perro, siempre era él ese buen sujeto que lo encontraba y lo regresaba a donde debía estar: A su hogar.

Así había sido siempre, Kaneki se perdía, él lo encontraba, y regresaban juntos al camino correcto.

Aunque ahora era más difícil, esta vez Kaneki y Hide le temían al otro de alguna forma, y sin embargo el primero lo protegía y el segundo lo apoyaba en silencio... Hasta que sucedió lo de siempre.

Kaneki se perdió.

Hide no sabía como lidiar con ello, cuando visitaba a Kaneki en Anteiku se sentía como un extraño, simplemente él no pertenecía al mundo en el que Kaneki, quisiera o no, pasaba más tiempo. A veces, incluso, se sintió olvidado... ¿Por qué? ¿No era él quién todo este tiempo caminó a su lado? Entonces ¿Por qué Kaneki ya no lo veía como antes? ¿Por qué ahora la brecha entre los dos se notaba más?

Sintió más miedo esta vez, no solo era Kaneki estando perdido, sino que era Kaneki convertido en monstruo caminando solo con esa enorme carga estando perdido.

Más perdido que nunca.

Pero ¿Qué podría hacer él? ¿Podría seguir buscando a su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo? Sabe muy bien que esos carteles esparcidos por cada pared del campus poco ayudarán, pero está desesperado por encontrarlo pronto, antes de que sea tarde.

Parado frente al edificio de la CCG se pregunta. ¿Qué pasará si una paloma mata a Kaneki? Podrá ser un ghoul, pero seguía siendo una parte importante de su familia, seguía siendo lo más importante para él.

El cartel en su mano anunciaba la necesidad de trabajadores para la CCG, y sabiendo que los carteles de perdido serán de nula ayuda decide hacer lo que en este momento esté en sus manos de humano común y corriente para acercarse a él. Sabe, como todo ciudadano, que el CCG le sigue la pista a los ghouls, que si su meta era encontrar uno era ahí a donde debía recurrir.

_Te encontraré de nuevo Kaneki, prometo que lo haré._

Eran sus pensamientos cuando recorría el campus de la universidad, quitando uno a uno los carteles de _se busca_, que a pesar de haber estado seis meses en exhibición, fueron tan inútiles como lo había previsto.

_Te regresaré a casa, lo prometo._

Piensa mientras admira la imagen del de cabello negro. Ignorante de que ahora se había transformado a un cabello albino.

_¿Por qué siempre me dejas atrás?_

Se preguntó en un momento de depresión.

_Te encontraré aunque me cueste la vida._

Ese día era su oportunidad, el CCG atacaría Anteiku, y conociendo a Kaneki como lo conocía, pelearía por defender a aquellos que le ayudaron cuando se convirtió en ghoul. Ese era el momento, era un _ahora o nunca _que debía aprovechar para alcanzarlo.

_Esta vez has sido difícil de seguir._

Piensa con una sonrisa mientras camina rumbo a Anteiku, si había un lugar donde pudiera estar refugiado sería ahí. Y así sigue... hasta que el destino lo pilló desprevenido con una cruel escena frente a él.

— S-seidou-san... — Es lo único con lo que puede reaccionar, jamás esperó ver a Aoigiri ahí, es decir... ¿Ghouls tan sádicos tenían relación con Anteiku? ¿Con la camarera linda? ¿Con el propio Kaneki?

_No_, se negaba a creer que Kaneki se hubiera convertido en un monstruo como ellos.

Y en caso de haberlo hecho no perturbaba sus planes, él lo encontraría y volverían a casa, a esos días tranquilos. Quería alcanzarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que era capaz de compartir la carga con él.

Pero el ghoul que lo acababa de herir si que perturbaba esos planes, se había hecho el muerto y seguramente fue por ello que, a diferencia de Nishio-sempai, él si lo había dejado tranquilo. Ahora caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, haciendo presión en su herida, parecía grave, y tenía miedo ¿Y si llegaba a Anteiku y no estaba Kaneki ahí? ¿Moriría? ¿Lo haría sin cumplir su promesa?

_No, no podía permitirlo._

No iba a morir fácilmente, aun tenía esa misión. Aunque estaba cansado y el sangrado era lo suficientemente abundante para ser preocupante, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con la puerta de Anteiku y un Kaneki desmayado a pocos pasos de esta. Uñas negras y cabello blanco, aún así fue fácil de reconocer para alguién que lo conoce mejor que un hermano.

Cuando Kaneki hubo despertado, ya a salvo, Hide no pudo evitar sentirse mejor que nunca. Kaneki se había perdido varias veces, pero comparado con esta vez todas las anteriores parecían niñerías. Había cambiado tanto todo ese tiempo que estuvo solo, pero le hizo feliz verlo de esa forma, con un par de ojos dispares, uno humano, reflejando sorpresa, y el otro ghoul, demostrando que se había convertido en una bestia.

Fue como verlo desnudo, ver lo que había estado ocultando, y eso era algo que Hide agradecía, porque tener el privilegio de verlo como era, le decía que al fin había logrado alcanzarlo y estaba de nuevo en el camino junto a él. Lo logró y justo a tiempo...

Fue en ese momento que se permitió desplomarse en dolor y agonía, le había costado mucho llegar, pero no podía decir que no había valido la pena...

Lo había encontrado de nuevo, ahora solo restaba una sola cosa.

— Vayamos a casa... Kaneki.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse**: Si vemos el lado bueno, a raíz de este final hubo varios fics nuevos entre estos dos (?). Si alguién no leyó mi primer fic de ellos, yo los AMO ya sea como la forma en que demostré aquí (Donde uno es una parte importante de la familia del otro) o como pareja (Yeah! HideKane *Inserte gritos aquí (?)*). Me dije a mi misma que no iba a hacer un fic sobre el final (Y que si lo hacía sería Touken (?)), pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo esto... así que sufran conmigo (?). Espero les gustara :) es solo una partecita del concepto en que los tengo :3

(Editado) Se me había olvidado algo por decir. Los invito al foro de TG que abrí en Enero, el Link esta en mi perfil, o pueden buscarlo entre los foros de FF en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul


End file.
